1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid receiving apparatus configured to receive liquid such as ink, a liquid ejecting apparatus, and a method of discharging liquid.
2. Related Art
An example of a liquid ejecting apparatus is an ink jet printer configured to release ink from a nozzle of a recording head for printing. Such a printer may include a cap having a recess to receive the ink released from the nozzle. The recess may have an inner surface inclined toward an outlet included in a bottom of the recess such that the ink is promptly discharged through the outlet (see JP-A-2006-7678).
The inclined inner surface of the recess may reduce cap capacity, which results in reduction in the amount of the liquid to be held in the cap.
Such a problem is not limited to the cap used for capping. The problem is common to a liquid receiving apparatus and a liquid ejecting apparatus each including a liquid holder, which is configured to temporarily hold the liquid, such as a flushing box configured to receive the liquid released from the nozzle during a flushing operation.